<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Blink of An Eye by briefartisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645084">In A Blink of An Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefartisan/pseuds/briefartisan'>briefartisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, There be fluff, just some wholesome goodness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefartisan/pseuds/briefartisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother knows best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfendi Layton &amp; Hershel Layton, Alfendi Layton &amp; Katrielle Layton, Hershel Layton &amp; Flora Reinhold, Hershel Layton &amp; Katrielle Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Blink of An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fact we don't have much about the interactions between Hershel and his family is criminal. So I thought I'd remedy it a bit. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had remembered when his mother would tell him that you need to be there for every second of their lives. For no matter how much time you had with your child the time will fly by quicker than you wanted it to. He waved it off and chuckled as he had always had. But as always mother knew best.  </p><p>He hadn’t thought it would happen so quickly. With his oldest, she was old enough as it was to mainly take care of herself. With help of course he wouldn’t ever turn her away when she needed him most. Oh no, it hit him the worse when his only son started to get older.</p><p>The boy was no longer the infant he brought home those many years ago. It was as his mother had warned him. His middle child was getting much older. Becoming their own person and it settled him a way he didn’t know how to comprehend. He didn’t feel this way with Flora. But his boy, his son the feeling set in.</p><p>The changes were subtle at first. A growth spurt at the age of fourteen. He nearly doubled in height. The young boy he loved was as tall as he was now. No longer struggling to reach the top of the cabinets but still having to go on tip toes in order to reach the better glasses he kept there for a drink. His face changed and now suddenly that nose of his fit his face. It angled in a way he knew he would be a rather popular man amongst the girls in his year.</p><p>
  <em>Taking after his old man in that department. He too had been popular with the girls in his youth.</em>
</p><p>----</p><p>Then it was his voice. It happened so suddenly. Sitting in the back seat of the car his voice finally broke and he had been so caught off guard he nearly crashed his vehicle. His youngest Katrielle thought it hilarious whereas he was sure Flora had been traumatized. <em>Poor Alfendi.</em> He didn’t know what to do with himself after the whole ordeal. He had been too stunned to know how to process it right away. Not that he had blamed the poor boy. No teen now. He wasn’t quite a boy anymore.</p><p>The next year another growth spurt hit his boy. He was now taller than him. He had never thought he would have to look up to a member of his own family. He was thin and lean from his years of fencing to keep him in shape. But he had soon come to find with this spurt mainly every clothing item his son owned would no longer fit. Things were too short or too tight in places he deemed uncomfortable. Also telling or rather complaining about not being able to fit properly on the bed he used to sleep in. <em>Things he could manage</em>. He’d just have to work a little harder this quarter to not have to worry about it. With the mention of having to go shopping his girls perked up at the thought of giving Alfendi an entire new wardrobe to wear. The look of dread crossed his sons face as he gently pats the poor boy’s shoulder. He understood this all too well.</p><p>Loading everyone into the car he investigated his rearview mirror to see poor Alfendi cramped not being able to get comfortable at all. Katrielle tormenting his poor son with how much room she had due to her smaller size. Watching curiously as his son configured himself sideways in order to allow himself more leg room. He was afraid he wouldn’t get much more room in the front where Flora had taken residence. He wasn’t a tall man he didn’t need to worry about such things. <em>He never had seen his car small until today. </em></p><p>----</p><p>Upon arriving to the local shopping district, he had never seen both of his girls get out of the car as fast as they did. Pulling Alfendi’s arms to provoke him out of the back of the car. He of course took his time. Hands gripping the silken edge of his hat as he pulls himself out of his car. Getting older was a grace his father would tell him. But the aches and pains and the years of strain of past endeavors seemed to catch up quicker. A fond smile crossing his face watching his girls drag their poor unwilling brother around. His newfound height working against him as he is bent over and completely at the mercy of either girl. As much as he protested, he never actually stopped them.</p><p>He followed behind his children. How amusing they were. Even as they got older, they still acted like small children. Bickering and teasing one another. <em>It really was a sight.</em></p><p>----</p><p>They found themselves together for a moment to rest. The girls off to get something sweet. A smile across on his features as he watched his son slump in his seat. A chuckle escaping him as the others hand ran through his wild mane of red hair.</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest clue how you deal with it, Dad.” Alfendi’s voice carries as he turns his attention to him.</p><p>“Years of practice my boy.” He simply states.</p><p>He had done it many times before. Back when he was younger. He could never say no to Claire either. She got this look in her eyes and that smallest pout to convince him. He would be a liar if he said it didn’t ever work. His girls had mastered that look.</p><p>“It’ll get easier as time goes Alfendi don’t you worry. You’ll understand one day.” His voice remains the same tone as he reaches out and gently pats his sons’ shoulder.</p><p>A loud sigh escaping him signifying his annoyance with that notion. It was never a dull moment he would admit. Each of his children as unique as they came. He thinks back as that happy smile shifts as he drifts off into his own train of thought. <em>Claire would have loved them dearly</em>. No doubt she would have become closer to Alfendi had she been able meet him. Seeing how the girls were close with him. It’s how it worked with him after all. He was remarkably close with his own mother. As much as he loved his father the connection with his mother was much stronger. It didn’t mean he didn’t try with his son. Perhaps he tried too hard at times. But perhaps the other found that endearing.</p><p>Not that he would ever admit it.</p><p>“Daaaaaaaady~”</p><p>His mind is brought back as he looks up to see his youngest running towards them. Long brown curls bouncing as she runs towards him. Though before she does so, she veers right sharply and right into her older brother. A small wince of pain as the teen recoils from the impact. A hand settling on the girls back as he recovers from the attack as the younger shoves her sweet treat into his face.</p><p>“Lookie Al! Look!” her voice tells him excitedly. Alfendi’s hand reaching up and pushing it out of his face as he sits up properly.</p><p>“Yes, yes I can see you brat.” He tells her swiftly as she pouts.</p><p>“I am not a brat! I’m a proper lady.” She exclaims crossing her arms as best as she can with food in the other. Her face turning away from her brother’s as she said so.</p><p>“Then act like it.” He responds quickly.</p><p>“Now, now you two.” He chuckles as Flora joins them. Two more of the sweet treats in her hand as she hands them off. Thanking her he keeps an eye on his other two.</p><p>----</p><p>There was a silence in the car as he drove. Their usual week or two for holiday with his parents in Stansbury. Flora had opted to do something with her holiday, and he respected that. Even if he was a little disappointed by the notion. She was old enough to make her own plans and do what she wished. He had to remember that sometimes. But she did send them off with a cake for their visit. He was sure his father would enjoy it. Ma never got much when it came to baked goods. Her husband often snatching it before she even had a chance.</p><p>
  <em>Just like a certain someone else he knew. </em>
</p><p>Eyes drift up for a moment to look in the rearview mirror as he looks upon the forms of his two other children slumbering in the back of the car. Some peace and quiet for himself as he focused on driving the roads all too familiar to him.</p><p>The last stretch of the way one hand leaves the wheel of his car as he gently taps Alfendi’s knee to awaken him. Seeing how slumped Katrielle had become, practically sleeping on her older brother he knew no doubt waking his son would wake her too. Just enough time to rub the sleep out of their eyes. He returned his hand to the wheel as he watched for a moment as Alfendi stirred. “Hm?” Was what came from him.</p><p>“We’re nearly there.” He tells him gently.</p><p>“Hm...” Was the response he received as he began to fully comprehend and awaken from his long nap.</p><p>As he suspected as soon as his son moved and shifted Katrielle plopped against the seat waking her. A whine escaping her as she wakes.</p><p>“What’s the big idea?” She asks tiredly. Rubbing at her eyes to wake herself up.</p><p>“We’re nearly there.” He could hear Alfendi’s voice soften as he spoke to his sister.</p><p>No matter how much of an act he put on to the world he knew his son. He was kind and sweet to his sisters when he wanted to be. As evident with Katrielle seeing she wanted to go anywhere and everywhere with him. Often crying she was told she couldn’t. Alfendi was getting older and starting to have his own separate life out of the household. One he had to remind his youngest of seeing their eight-year difference. She’d complain and pout for an hour or so afterwards before coming back around to get his attention again.</p><p>Turning down the familiar road it only takes a few more minutes before he pulls his car into the driveway of his childhood home. Parking fully and turning the car off before opting to get out. Watching as Alfendi helped his younger sister out before him. Watching him climb out as the front door to the house opened. The screen door creaking open as a familiar face came through.</p><p>“My lord Hershel what have you been feeding that boy?” Lucille jokes as she comes down the steps of her home.</p><p>She crossed the small front yard as her hands clasp his face. Pulling him down gently to press a kiss to his cheek as he hums and smiles.</p><p>“Hello Ma.” He says fondly as she moves onto her grandchildren. Watching her make his now tall son lean down so she could examine him. He complained of course but she pat his cheek gently in a sweet scold as he frowned and allowed her to continue. When she deemed herself done, she let him go as he returned to his full height before turning to Katrielle.</p><p>Having been freed Alfendi had opted to take his portion of luggage from the back of the car as he headed towards the house. A chuckle escaping him as Katrielle ran right after him. Smiling he is left with his mother outside as she places a gently hand upon his arm. A reassuring rub to it as she looks up at him.</p><p>“I told you Hershel.” She tells him tenderly. A hint in her voice of knowing at the look on his face before she started back to the house. “Come now I’ve got tea just about ready.”</p><p>Taking the rest of the luggage out of the car he shuts the trunk as he looks upon the house.</p><p>“Yes, you did Ma…yes you did.” Hershel’s voice is solemn.</p><p>After all mother always knows best.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>